Olive You
by KlaineDrarryMerthur
Summary: Blaine wants to tell Kurt he love's him, but he just can't get the words out. Songfic based on Dave Days' song, Olive You. Kurt/Blaine


Olive You

Blaine wants to tell Kurt he love's him but he just can't get the words out. Songfic based on Dave Days song, Olive You. Kurt/Blaine

**A/N- Oh Hai! Yes I know I should be writing In a State Of Undress but I had this idea for a quick one-shot and couldn't resist.**

**I also just wanted to post something so that I could tell you guys that I'm going on a 6-week holiday to Dubai, Greece, Spain and London tomorrow so I probably won't be able to post anything anytime soon. I will definitely be writing on the plane and such but I might not be able to post it for a while. Sorry about this but I'm way too excited to care!**

**Remember to vote for which character/group you want me to write next on my profile for In a State of Undress.**

**Follow me on twitter! My name is ithinkispyyou**

**We can obsess over Klaine together!**

**Blaine's POV**

_**Can't get the words out of my mouth**_

I'm sitting in the lima bean across from my super hot boyfriend, Kurt Hummel. He's going on about New York and even though I wanted to go with him I'm not jealous. I don't care because right now I have the most amazing, witty, fashionable, hot, adorable, etc. boy sitting in front of me. I want to tell him I love him but I can't. What if it's to soon and I scare him off? What if he was lying this whole time and he actually doesn't like me and laughs?

I just can't do it.

_**That little feeling everyone talks about**_

"I told my girlfriend that I loved her last night." Wes says.

"It felt amazing to finally get it out, you know?"

I just nod, wondering if it would feel the same to tell Kurt.

_**The things you say like I miss your face**_

Ding-Ding!

I look at my phone to see a text from Kurt.

_It's only been 3 hours since I last saw you at school, but I still miss your face. ;P-K_

My insides melt to goo. When he says things like that, even though he's joking, I know that it's true. God I love him, if only I could tell him.

_**I wanna let you know but I can't get the words to go so**_

I have to tell him somehow, even if I don't actually say it.

How though?

_**Olive you and everything you do**_

_**What two words can mean afraid to say the other three**_

_**Olive you the words are coming true**_

_**I don't know what to say but olive you**_

**Kurt's POV**

_**Can't fight the feeling I feel inside**_

Every time I see Blaine it's like the new Marc Jacobs jacket I want has just gone on sale. Or like getting slushied, but instead of cold, sticky ice it's warm and makes my insides all mushy.

You'd think that I'd be over it now that we're boyfriends but I still feel like this.

It's almost like, like I love him.

_**I try to tell you but I always hide**_

"I love you."

Those words have been on my lips for the past few weeks but I just can't get them out. Every time I think that I might say them, I chicken out. _Get a hold of yourself Kurt._

_**The things you say like I want you to stay right**_

_**Here by my side and let the words slide**_

"Can't you stay for the weekend Kurt?" Blaine asks, using his famous puppy-dog eye look that always makes me give in.

I almost do, I want to stay but I can't. I have to go home to my family; they haven't seen me all week. This is the problem with boarding part-time.

_**Olive you and the little things you do**_

_**What two words can mean afraid to say the other three**_

_**Olive you the words are coming true**_

_**I don't know what to say but olive you**_

_**You wanna tell me but I don't know how to say it**_

"Kurt I'm not sure how to say it."

_**I'll let it out what's been on my mind**_

"But I have to tell you, I can't think about anything but it."

_**Those two words need an I love...**_

"I-I, I think I love you."

_**I love you and everything you do**_

_**These two words mean what I meant to say with three**_

_**I love you never felt so smooth**_

_**All I can say is I love you**_

_**(Olive you olive you olive you)**_

_**I love you**_

_**(Olive you olive you olive you)**_

_**I love you **_

_**(Olive you olive you olive you)**_

_**I love you**_

_**(Olive you olive you olive you)**_

_**I love you**_

"I love you too, Blaine." I reply my eyes a little damp.

He leans in and kisses me, soft and tender, full of emotion.

He breaks the kiss and leans his forehead on mine, with a smile on his face that could blind people. Not that I can talk, my smile probably rivals his.

The song is called **Olive You** by **Dave Days.**

**Hope you liked it! Please review! Every time you review it gives you Karma points.**


End file.
